Season 9
The 'ninth season '''aired on May 1st, 2019 and is expected to end May 31st, 2019. It will consist of 16 episodes in total. Cast Main Cast * Dejjon Ffrench (16/16) * Ben Matsins (16/16) * Alexander Brown (16/16) * Brianna Maldanado (16/16) * Kathryn O'neil (16/16) * Madysen Seale (16/16) * Iyanna Taylor (16/16) * Jordin Scott (16/16) * Madison Hickson (16/16) * Kiara Richards (16/16) * Akelia Wilson (16/16) * Nicole Picciallo (16/16) * Christian Boyd (16/16) * Jaelyn Perrin (16/16) * Jeffrey Stuart (16/16) Recurring Guest Cast * Kaitlyn English (3/16) * Amea (3/16) * Woodline (3/16) * Carlton Clark (2/16) Guest Cast * Dante Ojeda (1/16) * Jeremiah Douglas (1/16) * Ms. Sealy (1/16) * Ms. Scheniese (1/16) * Jaiden (1/16) * Alana (3/16) * Xavier (1/16) * Jalyassa Fredrickson (1/16) * Timothy (1/16) * Chloe (1/16) * Ibeth (1/16) * Jeremiah (1/16) * Cody (1/16) * Ms. Welcome (2/16) * Cassandra (2/16) * Nia (2/16) Episodes # With You All The Way or With You I'm Born Again With you all the way.jpg 64649385-the-word-fight-concept-and-theme-painted-in-watercolor-ink-on-a-white-paper-.jpg LTW neg transp-300x300.png Raf,750x1000,075,t,101010 01c5ca27c6.jpg Freedom-Title-1024x640.png Today circle logo.jpg Gameland 122.jpeg Hqdefault-0.jpg 66553822-the-word-tea-concept-and-theme-painted-in-watercolor-ink-on-a-white-paper-.jpg Outsidestill1.jpg John-logan-quote-its-been-one-thing-after-another.jpg Maxresdefault (2)-0.jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg 20190528 153104.jpg 20190530 143829.jpg 20190531 145947.jpg # Fight to Fly # Lead The Way # Wish You Were Here # Freedom # Today's A New Day # Teenage Gameland ## Teenage Gameland: Part 1 ## Teenage Gameland: Part 2 # F.R.I.E.N.D.S # Tea # Outside # It's Been One Thing After Another # Time Is Of The Essence # Needed Me # Drawn To The Blood # Today On Getto News... # Be Who You Really Are Trivia * This is the first season to feature Jaelyn Perrin apart of the Millennium's Main Cast. * This season aired May 1st, 2019. * This season is expected to end May 31st, 2019. * There will be a total of 23 episodes. * With You All The Way was originally named With You I'm Born Again but then was changed. * This is the second to last season to not have Kiara Richards apart of the main cast of Millennium. * Kaitlyn English, Amea, Woodline, Alana and Dante Ojeda are considered recurring guest stars of this season. * This is the second season to feature 2 cast members with no lines. This first was the previous season (Season 8) * This season is called "The Season Of Focus". The reason for this name is because cast members will have recognition during this season. So far the cast members that have been recognized are: ** Daijon Ffrench ** Alexander Brown ** Brianna Maldanado ** Kathryn O'neil ** Iyanna Taylor ** Jordin Scott ** Madison Hickson ** Kiara Richards ** Akelia Wilson * Amea Jean is actually has half of the recognition in the episode [[Time Is Of The Essence|''Time Is Of The Essence]]. Plots * The kids return to Millennium. * Ms. Sealy gets Iyanna in trouble. * Ms. Sealy warns Millennium of harsh punishment. * Brianna tells Alexander her crush. * Kaitlyn did not return Alexander's keys. * The gang wonders what Millennium would be like with Alexander on Mondays. * Iyanna feels offended when Jeffrey talks bad about her family. * Alexander and jeffrey almost fought. * Kathryn accidently throws a stick at Daijon. * Brianna blames Kathryn for hurting Daijon. * Kathryn tells Alexander she still likes Michael. * Kathryn defends Michael. * Chloe, Jaelyn, and Ibeth claim Brianna likes Daijon. * Alexander tries to resolve the Dante situation. * Amea stands up for herself. Category:Seasons